


Sparring Was a Bad Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arousal, F/M, Patrol, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ladybug's suggestion of sparring gets unexpectedly uncomfortable.





	Sparring Was a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyaBug (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



“Great, you guys are here.” Alya said by way of greeting as Adrien and Nino sat down at their table. “You can help me make her see reason.”

Marinette groaned and covered her face with her hands. “Alya, no!”

“Alya, yes.” Alya said, laughing at her distressed best friend. She then turned her attention to the two boys. “This misguided fool claims she wouldn’t jump at the chance to have a threesome with Ladybug and Chat Noir. I refuse to believe that there’s a single sane person who would say no to that.”

Marinette sighed again. Alya’s threesome fantasy came up quite frequently and Marinette couldn’t tell her the truth as to why it made her uncomfortable. And she wasn’t going to admit that she would have a threesome with them, because that would just be saying she wanted to sleep with Chat Noir. Which she totally didn’t want. Really.

Nino laughed. “She’s right, Marinette. Anyone would love to be in that superhero sandwich.” He nudged Adrien, who was blushing bright red. “Isn’t that right, bro?”

Adrien hesitated, still blushing. He was thinking about having a threesome with Alya or Nino and Ladybug. Mainly because this would involve him having sex with Ladybug and he was definitely down with that. If she wanted to bring someone else into their love-making, he would be cool with it.

But the question was whether he would have a threesome with Ladybug and Chat Noir? Well, that would cause some logistical issues. “Uh, I don’t know… .”

“Thank you!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Bullshit.” Nino said with certainty. “You’d give anything to sleep with Ladybug and you know it. Even if you’re not into Chat Noir for some reason, you’d put up with him for a chance to sleep with Ladybug.”

“Okay, true.” He blushed harder.

Marinette was blushing too. Her mind couldn’t stop conjuring images of herself sandwiched between Adrien and Chat. It was not an unpleasant image, that was for sure.

“You’re clearly in the minority here, Marinette.” Alya said smugly. “If Chat Noir and Ladybug swooped onto your balcony while you were reading some of your guilty pleasure erotic fanfiction, and proceeded to seduce you and ask you to join them in a sordid night of love making, you would seriously say no?”

Marinette’s traitorous mind brought forth a image of Chat, looking far to sexy for his own good and she couldn’t help herself. “Well… .”

“Got you!” Alya laughed. “I knew you couldn’t deny it forever!”

Adrien smiled, thinking how he definitely wouldn't mind Marinette joining him and Ladybug in a sordid night of love making.

The two teen superheros spent the rest of their lunch break caught up in their new, and unfortunately impossible, threesome fantasies. Many months later, when they finally found out each other’s identities, one of the first thoughts that crossed both of their minds was “Damn, there goes that fantasy.”


End file.
